Fanfiction Tales
by GwendolynD
Summary: A collection of one-shots and miniseries. Ch4-8 What if, Haymitch met a girl during the second Quarter Quell and she died. Well, what if he spent twenty-five years thinking she had. Enjoy.
1. Introducing the Fanfiction Tales

**Fanfiction Tales**

A tall, almost six foot, pale skinned, thin, elegant woman, with long thick wavy hair, made her way down the street, it was a normal neighbourhood, there was nothing odd about it, some gardens were very well maintained, most were just simple plain grass and neat hedges around it. There were a few kids in this neighbourhood, so a few had some toys strewn about. Some houses had dogs, which barked a she passed, one obviously owned a black cat, that sat up in a tree lazily resting as the sun set.

The woman's name was Gwendolyn Daugherty, though she preferred it if you called her Gwen. Gwen was on a mission and did not like to waste time. She walked quickly and efficiently down the street, her boots clapping loudly on the footpath. One neighbour quickly peered through her blinds, as she washed some dishes, when Gwen passed her house. Seeing this, Gwen gave a small smirk, but she didn't pause, the neighbour was simply curious.

There was an old couple sitting on their porch, the woman was doing the crossword from the paper and the man seemed to be carving something with a knife, they waved as she passed and she gave a quick nod back.

She continued down the long road, and turned as it winded down, by this time the sun had fully set and the sky was a glow of blue. It was a nice night, a gentle breeze was in the air, and though the sun had set, it was still bright enough to see.

Finally, Gwen reached the end of the street. The last house was different to the others, it wasn't unique, but it didn't look like it had been lived in for years. It was dusty, the front door was cracked, the two big front windows, had big holes in them, paint on the wood panelling was peeling, wood itself was splintered, the steps to the porch had several large cracks in them, making them irrelevant, the garden was overgrown, cobwebs could easily be seen, Gwen scrunched up her nose, it smelled, musky, old, dead.

"Things I do" Gwen muttered to herself as she stood in-front of the house, her eyes taking everything in. She then continued onwards, stepping over the gate that had fallen over, down the cracked and weed covered pavement, taking a big step up to the porch and then went to open the door.

It was locked.

Gwen huffed, of-course the only thing not broken is the lock. "You don't need a key" she mimicked her boss, as she made her way toward the window, using her elbow she broke the rest of the glass and made her way inside.

Her heeled boot went through an old and worn-out couch, as she entered the house, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto or rather into the couch, dust surrounding her at the movement. Coughing, she quickly got off the couch and dusted herself down, the smell was worse inside, than outside. Why, there was still furniture in this place Gwen had no idea, but she didn't care and really wanted to spend as little time in this place as usual.

She quickly exited the room and entered the hallway, she then walked down it reaching the back she entered the kitchen, she turned right and exited entering into another room, she went through that it too and into a smaller room, it was a tight squeeze, but it had a rundown leather couch, a wood bookshelf, which surprisingly looked in good shape- except that it was covered in cobwebs and dirt, a few books on it, not many maybe ten or so, a wooden desk that had seen better days, and a lamp.

Under the desk was a huge messy pile of paper.

Gwen sighed, as she took in the pile, she'd have to come back with a box or something, her boss had underestimated the amount of papers that were there, she'd never carry all of these by herself, especially since they were all loose and not bound together by something.

She lifted a few and looked at them, they were dusty, marked, stained, the paper was yellowing- how old were these? She shivered, the paper felt oily and yuck, she was definitely showering the second she got home.

Leafing through them, she noticed the pages weren't numbered, she'd have to read them all to find the correct order- hopefully there was a contents page somewhere. She eyed the pile; she'd look for that first. Putting the pile down she pinched the bridge of her nose- things she did for her work. She hated quiet months; they always, _always_ gave them odd random jobs to do.

Seeing a blank page, curious Gwen pulled it out from the pile, it only had two words on it, big bold letters, in the centre of the page: Fanfiction Tales.

Well, she thought to herself, she had found the title page, and that was a start. She got up, dusted herself off, the title page in her hands, tomorrow she'd come back, but for now she was done.

… **.**

 **What I have here, is a collection of one-shots or miniseries, which are basically idea's or pairing's I wish to explore and can't get out of my head, nor do I have the time or patience to turn into a proper full length story.**

 **If anyone has written a story with the same pairing or a similar plot, I'd be happy to read and promote on this page- next to the relevant story.**

 **I will update the summery, genre, category, rating- etc, depending on the latest update. Below, will be the contents, which will be updated, every-time I post something new. And if I need it a FAQs page.**

 **If you have a similar plot or same main pairing to my story, let me know: my title of mini-series/ one-shot, your name, your story title, plot/pairing (eg. Just write plot or pairing, so people, know why it is mentioned)**

 **For now enjoy.**

 **GwendolynD**

… **..**

 **Contents**

 **Ch2**

 **Title:** Eva'a Olympic Dream

 **Summary:** Just a short look at a friendship between Eva, Bridgette, Geoff.

 **One-shot or Miniseries:** One-shot

 **Category:** Total Drama

 **Main Characters:** Eva, Bridgette, Geoff

 **Main Pairing if any:** N/A

 **Story Plugs:**

…

 **Ch3**

 **Title:** Lindsey and Noah

 **Summary:** A little window into a Noah and Lindsey pairing. More of a poem really.

 **One-shot or Miniseries:** One-shot

 **Category:** Total Drama

 **Main Characters:** Noah and Lindsey

 **Main Pairing if any:** Noah and Lindsey

 **Story Plugs:**

… **.**

 **Ch4-8**

 **Title: The Meddling's of an Old Man**

 **Summary:** Haymitch meets a girl during the second Quarter Quell, but then she dies. Well, he spent twenty-five years thinking she had.

 **One-shot or Miniseries:** Miniseries

 **Category:** Hunger Games/ Harry Potter crossover

 **Main Characters:** femharry, Haymitch

 **Main Pairing if needed:** femharry and Haymitch

 **Story Plugs:**


	2. Eva's Olympic Dream

**Title:** Eva'a Olympic Dream

 **Summary:** Just a short look at a friendship between

 **One-shot or Miniseries:** One-shot

 **Category:** Total Drama

 **Main Characters:** Eva, Bridgette, Geoff

 **Main Pairing if any:** N/A

 **Story Plugs:**

...

Eva threw the vase at the t.v. She would've gotten the gold, but nooo, she had too many anger issues to be on the team. She sighed. Very few remembered her from Total Drama now, but it still haunted her. It was a competition she entered, because she knew she could win, she had the ability to win. The utter humiliation of being voted of second…

For the first time she signed herself up for a psychiatrist and she walked in herself and God did she try…she got so mad at her slow progression, which she once again quit. She got angrier at herself because she felt like she failed and she hated that feeling.

It was one big circle and it frustrated her to no end.

She looked at the t.v, she'd have to buy another-one- yet again. She always had a competitive edge and competing in sports just sent a thrill down her spine. The Olympics was all she wanted-dreamt of and her anger issues once again got in her way.

She bit her lip- therapy obviously doesn't help, God knows how many times she had tried. She was twenty-three now, the next Olympics she'll be twenty-seven, not many Olympians make it over thirty. It could very-well be her last chance to be part of the team. If she ever wanted to make it, she'd have-to find a solution. She lived and breathed sports, she wanted to win gold representing her country, one of the highest honours any sports enthusiasts could want, she wanted it desperately, so she needed that solution soon.

But how? Where does a person start?

She may as-well get another t.v, maybe two or three this time. It wouldn't do any good for her to go out every time she broke a t.v . The fact that she even considered buying three was another reason why she should find a solution.

Forgoing her gloves and scarf, she made her way to the store. It was bitterly cold, but Eva loved it. She always loved the cold. Fresh, biting, it enlivened her.

…

"I thought you'd be there instead of here"

Eva turned startled by the speaker, who interrupted her musings over different t.v's.

"Bridgette" she exclaimed, as she finally recognised the speaker, and "Where?" she asked remembering her previous statement.

"Hi Eva, how are you? And I meant the Olympics" Bridgette pointed to one of the display tvs , where the Olympics was showing.

"I made the team"

"What-"

Eva gave a wry smile "My anger issues once again got in the way"

"Have you considered meditation?"

"No" Eva had heard of sports men and women using meditation for nerves, but to her once it sounded silly.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Bridgette pressed.

"N-" Before Eva could fully decline, she paused to stare at Bridgette. Bridgette, since Total Drama had become a pro-surfer, had risen in the ranks to become number twelve in the world. Perhaps, Eva began to think, there is something in meditation.

Bridgette smiled.

Eva thought she'd wait on getting a tv.

"So, how are you and Geoff?" Eva questioned Bridgette. As far as she knew, Bridgette and Geoff were the only couple that had out-lasted the Total Drama aftermath.

…

Eva felt awkward.

Sure there was no incense- thank God for that, but they'd been sitting crossed legged opposite each-other for the last twenty minutes in utter silence, Eva was positive her ankles had fallen asleep, plus she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do or what was meant to happen.

"Just empty your mind and breathe in…and out"

"Empty my mind?"

Bridgette snapped her eyes open.

"Hmmmn, maybe if I gave you something to focus on…ok, shut your eyes and I'll tell you about my first surfing lesson concentrate on that as you breathe in and out"

Eva did just that and soon as she listened to Bridgette's story, Bridgette spoke calmly her voice steady, it was easy to listen too, her breathing evened out and she felt calmer. Until, the story stopped.

But, Bridgette was smiling "Well it's a start, it'll improve as you go"

…

If Bridgette wasn't around, it was Geoff, or sometimes both. Sometimes they'd go for coffee after the meditation sessions, maybe speculate about Total Drama, but that was rare. Slowly and gradually a friendship between Eva and the couple was formed.

And when Eva won gold four years later, she dedicated the award to them.

…


	3. Lindsey and Noah

**Title:** Lindsey and Noah

 **Summary:** A little window into a Noah and Lindsey pairing. More of a poem really.

 **One-shot or Miniseries:** One-shot

 **Category:** Total Drama

 **Main Characters:** Noah and Lindsey

 **Main Pairing if any:** Noah and Lindsey

 **Story Plugs:**

…

She is bright and bubbly, pretty much loved by all.

He is quiet and snarky, pretty much hated by most.

Her exit was loud and well applauded.

His was quiet and expected.

She was the only person, who really missed him.

Except that she thought his name was Tyler.

Whenever, she called for Tyler, they didn't know she was looking for him.

Tyler thought he was it.

He thought he was a chick magnet.

He just had the right name.

She had a big heart and didn't want to hurt the poor boy.

But she had to, because someone else needed her.

After World Tour, she went to sit by him.

"Hello Noah" she said.

"Hello Lindsey" he said.

She grabbed his hand.

And never let go.

…

Noah grabbed the tiny hand and placed it into his. He played with the slender fingers and remembered.

When they first waved at him from a distance, letting him know, they can be friends.

When they landed on his shoulder, just to say, I'm here.

When they pressed against his lips to say, not to speak,

When they dragged him somewhere, just to say you should be excited.

When they grabbed his own, to say it is you all along.

When they squeezed his hands gently, just to say I am not going anywhere.

And she didn't. During the paparazzi, vengeful threats, the death of his mother, or in happier times when he got accepted into Harvard, or went to Russia to study astrology, she was there holding his hand.

But now, she wouldn't hold his back.

She eventually had to let go.

He always thought he'd be the one letting go first.

She died giving birth.

He went to pick up his little girl and her big eyes blinked up at him, wide with open curiosity. Just like her mother. The little hand reached up and he brought his down to meet it.

The little fingers wrapped around his pinky.

Noah was never going to let her go.

….

 **GwendolynD**


	4. Meddling's of an Old Man- Prologue

**Ch4-8**

 **Title: The Meddling's of an Old Man**

 **Summary:** Haymitch meets a girl during the second Quarter Quell, but then she dies. Well, he spent twenty-five years thinking she had.

 **One-shot or Miniseries:** Miniseries

 **Category:** Hunger Games/ Harry Potter crossover

 **Main Characters:** femharry, Haymitch

 **Main Pairing if needed:** femharry and Haymitch

 **Story Plugs:**

 **A.N One-** My original idea, was that a 36yr old Harry, finds himself in District 13 during the 75th Hunger Games and is there when Katniss arrives and is basically a mentor for her during the rebellion- as someone who has been in her position before…but it somehow turned into this romance, but I would be interested in reading stories based on this plot idea too, so if you have one- I'm calling it 'Plot 1' and for any stories similar to this one it is simply 'plot'

 **A.N Two-** Most of my knowledge comes from snippets of movies and Wikipedia, so if any relevant facts are wrong, I do apologise.

 **...**

 **The Meddling's of an Old Man-Prologue**

Albus Dumbledore looked at the object in his hands; it looked a bit like a purple planet, it was a spherical object smoky purple in colour, with a ring around it matching in colour, and several red spheres circulating it.

He put the object on the desk and wondered whether or not to use it, what would be fairer to the girl? To use it and set her on a path of uncertainty or to allow her to continue as is?

Fawkes noticing his distress flew over and landed on his shoulder. Albus automatically put a hand up to stroke the bird "What should I do Fawkes?"

Fawkes trilled in response, as if to say 'I'm sure you'll make the right decision'

Albus thought once more about the conversation he had with Alastor. Whilst the girls defence magical aptitude was good, muggle combat would be quite the disadvantage. He had done his best to keep the girl sheltered, but learning from last year, that had been a mistake. He had taken it upon himself to give her lessons, so she could learn more about the enemy, but would that be enough.

People had many realities, many paths, in which their lives could take or could've been, and this could say select a reality or a path to achieve a certain goal or path could be achieved, he couldn't pick a desired outcome- otherwise he'd make sure Tom was defeated for good, but he could set certain tracks into motion. The studies in this are complex, there was little explored as it is a relatively new and sensitive subject only recently studied in private by seers, the fact that he had this object is a miracle. He looked to the object once more, he didn't know too much about it or what it would do, but he did know it would allow for Hazel to receive training in muggle combat and not lose too much time. On the one hand it was all too uncertain, the number of unknowns was too many, but in the long run it could potentially make things easier for the girl and perhaps even prevent some deaths.

He sighed, a long sigh of an old man with too much responsibility on his shoulders and too many people looking to him. He knew what he was doing, he was once again sending the young girl into the unknown, pushing her limits, and using her. Sometimes he reminded himself of Gellert, they were too similar.

He shut his eyes- for the greater good.

Fawkes trilled again and Albus opened his eyes.

"Have I made the right decision?"

Fawkes trilled back as if to assure him, things would be ok. With another sigh, Albus picked up the object and left his office to do what he had to do, hoping that Fawkes was right. He wondered if one day, Miss Potter would ever understand or even forgive the meddling's from this old man.

…


	5. Meddling's of an Old Man- Part One

**The Meddling's of an Old Man- Part One**

…

Seeing black, Haymitch pauses; he readied his knives and slowly makes his way towards the girl he had spotted, doing his best to use his surrounding to camouflage himself. She was a Career and she was alone it was an opportunity he could not pass up.

"If you don't try to kill me, I won't kill you" Haymitch paused at her voice. He hesitated, suddenly unsure as to what to do. He barely knew the girl, he was sure her name was Hazel, and knew being from District One she was likely trained, the fact that she received a score of eleven, told him that she was good, so he had been hoping for the element of surprise, which now he knew was certainly out of the picture- he glanced at her and noticed she was no longer walking, but she had turned around and was leaning against a tree, her eyes in the direction of the tree he stood behind, as if she could see him- yeah that was definitely gone.

Ignoring the hammering of his heart, that seemed to thunder through his skull, he tried to think of what little he knew of her, and what he knew ended with him with being killed- but he had to try right? Not to mention, it was day nine, her stamina and energy levels probably weren't very good and that had to count as something.

Though, one thought filtered through his mind, something he had noticed, or more like felt, was that she was different, how or why, he hadn't been able to pin-point, not that he had tried to tell, though now he wished he paid more attention, she was different.

She was a Career, but she was alone, through-out their interaction, he hadn't spotted any and they were loud, not very strategic, he'd know if more were about.

He swallowed, hoping he wasn't doing anything stupid, he put his knives back into their holster's and moved from his hiding place. He kept his eyes on her, when she didn't move, he continued forward, slowly as he eyed her movements, just in case.

She smiled when she reached him "Thanks"

He nodded and gave a nervous grin feeling uncertain "Not a problem"

She held out her hand "Hazel, pleased to meet you"

He shook her hand "Haymitch"

…

From that moment on, he and Hazel formed an alliance.

Whilst she had proven to be reliable, he kept up his awareness around her, he couldn't relax- not there was anything wrong with her, she was intelligent- like him, she had found that everything was poisoned and was steeling bags to survive, she was resourceful, she knew how to use her surroundings, and had saved him from being hit from an arrow.

But, at the back of his mind, he couldn't help think two things, she was waiting for him to fall into a false sense of security and the other, eventually he'd have to kill her.

They had just escaped a field of beautiful flowers, flowers he couldn't name, they looked like giant purple and pink butterflies, but the second they entered the field, they grew out and tried to grab them and squeeze them to death.

Hearing his companion's footsteps pause, he stood and followed her- he knew enough now, to trust her in this. One of the things he had learnt in his short time with her, was the fact, that she had really, really good senses, if she said, she heard, smelt, or even felt something- he knew now to listen.

He gave a small smile- boy did he know.

"What is it?" he whispered, not for the first time noticing the difference in their heights, she was much smaller, than he had anticipated. There was something about her that gave off power, strength, just something that made him think, she was taller than what she was, and he constantly found himself stunned by her smaller stature.

"A group" she nodded her head in the direction they had been walking in "about five, they haven't noticed us yet".

"Plan?"

She shrugged "Don't know"

He nodded, understanding, wait and see then, she had confessed earlier, she didn't want to kill unless she had to. She then signalled to him and they hid, Hazel climbed the tree's trying to get close with-out being spotted and Haymitch held back, ready to cover her. The idea was Hazel would get close enough to see whether or not they were the type to take things seriously and try to fight them, or to agree to split no fighting necessary. When, he heard them, he peered through the trees to see a group of five, as Hazel said, two District Two's, one from District One, and two from Four.

He looked to Hazel, who was in the trees above and was making her way towards them. Two cannon's had gone off earlier, a pair of District Eleven's, judging by the pleased looks on their faces, they had done it.

He snarled- disgusting.

He waited and watched, the group happily stomping through the forest, laughing to themselves, probably still excited by their kill. They walked shoulders and heads high, confident, which made them ignorant of Hazel above them. Exactly what they wanted, Haymitch waited for the signal and when it came, he threw two knives successfully taking two out, when they turned his way, Hazel dropped down behind them, knocking one of them out in the process.

Even though it was five against two, it wasn't a hard fight, as they had used the 'weapon of surprise' rather effectively and the second the group felt cornered, it was each for their own, they didn't help each-other. When it was done, he and Hazel quickly grabbed the gear and made their way to a different location and then proceeded to sort through them.

"I hate this" Hazel said.

Heymitch glanced at her and gave a noise of agreement, before continuing on. Most of the food was gone, but there was a good amount of water- they must've just scored some. A sponsor had given him a concoction of sorts, which allowed him to test water or food for poison. In the case of water, all he had to do was put a drop in the water, it would initially turn purple, and then either become clear or a varied shade of red. Clear, of-course was a preferable, but really pale pink was ok, it would make him feel a little off, but the effects weren't too strong nor would they last long. There were three bottles, one turned bright red- which he got rid of right away, but the other two went clear.

"Surviving" Hazel continued, "I'm too good at it" she spoke softly, almost dejected, he voice far away as if she were remembering a similar circumstance from her life. Haymitch, glanced up and gave his best cheeky grin, hoping to lighten the mood and cheer her up "Hey now, I do believe my skills are something to be desired"

She gave a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, she started to play with a knife through her fingers "I duno, I wonder if its easier to simply die"

"Don't!" he practically screamed out, standing up and glaring fiercely at her.

Hazel, dropped her knife and starred up at him open mouthed in shock.

He swallowed, he himself shocked at his own actions, he sat back down and continued to re-packed his back with the new supplies in it "Just no, ok" he finished rather lamely.

Hazel shut her mouth and nodded "Ok"

And with that, they continued their task in silence.

…

After, they had re-packed their packs and strapped what they could to themselves, they continued on their journey, until darkness fell and felt it would be best to try and rest. Haymitch volunteered for the first watch. He kept an eye out, Hazel sleeping behind him, well if she actually slept he'd be surprised, but it was best for their bodies if they actually tried.

'Don't' he thought about his outburst from earlier, what did it mean? He remembered the horrible twisted feeling he felt on his gut, when she mentioned killing herself. That meant she was more than just an ally to him, but how much more? And was it really worth it to try and figure it out? Or even act upon it?

As all sorts of thoughts ran through his mind, Haymitch did his best to keep an eye out. Finally, he shook his head, to mentally get rid of the thoughts, he needed to concentrate it wouldn't do either of them any good if he didn't focus. Plus, who's to say, it wasn't the intensity of these games super charging his emotions? Even as he thought these words, he knew they weren't right. He pinched himself- hard 'focus Haymitich' he told himself. Nodding to himself, he continued to watch.

Finishing his shift, he went to wake her, when he heard a noise.

"Hazel" he hissed, shaking her.

She was up and alert in seconds "that way" she pointed to her right "above, little birds or something, coming our way"

With her words, they started running, opposite to where the birds came from. They both ran, but the birds were gaining, they were fast, soon they were on them and swooping down, their long pointed beaks, the birds would charge in groups, he and Hazel dodged and ducked as they ran. He knew the birds- they were a dark blue of a colour, with orange streaks down the side, matching their pointy orange beaks. He couldn't remember what they were and more importantly their weakness- 'THINK'!-

He hissed in pain as the birds attacked him, first going for the face and then the ears, he managed to protect himself, but their beaks were sharp, some breaking skin. He knew he was bleeding.

'Think'!' he again shouted to himself, as he and Hazel took a sharp turn to dodge an attack, the group on attack keeping in a sharp line and never breaking, when it suddenly hit him, he knew what they were, another experimental animal by the Capitol- Javerling's, a weaponised bird used to draw people out if they were hiding- well that's what his Dad had once said- what was their weakness?

"Light!" he suddenly shouted, remembering the one flaw, why they were scrapped, they were only good at night "LIGHT! They don't like light!"

"Right" Hazel yelled back, ducking as another bird swooped, her arm raised, she grabbed a branch and the next thing Haymitch knew he was being handed a lit branch. He grabbed it and started to lunge towards the birds, Hazel doing the same. As Hazel covered him, with both branches, he quickly chopped down a few tree's so they could create a big fire. It was hard, as there was many, she was practically hovering over him as they attacked, but he hacked away.

When the giant fire was lit, the Javerling's flew away. However, in their victory, Hazel missed a stump from a tree, he had just cut and slipped and the next thing he knew, she was there in his arms.

She turned around and grinned up at him "Thanks"

He nodded, with a small smile "You are very welcome"

And then, they kissed.

When they parted, Haymitch stayed as he was, feeling her against him, the warmth that radiated off her, the salty sweat, the smell of ash, her shape and how nicely it fit with his, her rhythmic breathing, her smaller hands on him, her. He bent his head, so their foreheads touched and shut his eyes. He wanted to stay like this, in this moment forever. He knew, they had to move, otherwise they wouldn't get any more time together, and their fire was bound to attract attention. He heard and felt her swallow, he knew, she was thinking the exact same thing. Without saying a word, they separated and took to a sprint.

…

As the competition went on, Haymitch got to know her better, like for example she had a big, big sweet tooth, so on the rare occasion they found a can of peaches he gave them to her. Or that she had extremely fast reflexes and excellent balance and speed, she twitched her nose, when she smelt something, that she wore her emotions on her sleeve and that her face told him every single one of them, and that she had one hell of a temper, she bottled it up, until like a volcano she would explode he and some idiot found out the other day.

They had found a girl, who like them only wanted to survive, so they agreed to part without killing each-other, but then the poor thing made a comment, wishing she were from District One and how lucky Hazel was to be trained in combat and Hazel the Volcano erupted, by the end the poor thing looked about ready to faint.

Haymitch spent the next few days, in a constant emotional rollercoaster, she made things easier and on the odd occasion help them forget where they were, well not forget, but at-least pretend they were somewhere else and not in this hell, but then there were constant reminders, that made him angry, want to continue by himself, the canons- they were the worst.

Every-time a cannon went off, it was a stern reminder that their time was short and that at any moment, it could be over. And she still acted as if it weren't happening and that frustrated him. After another cannon went off, he lost it.

"How can you be so calm?!" He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Huh" Hazel paused facing him, her face genuinely confused.

"I mean there is only, what seven left" he said trying to drive home the point.

"What do you mean?" his jaw slackened at that response, how can she not know where he was going with this? She had gotten him before?

"What do I mean?" he glared at her- he gestured wildly in the air, frustrated at her ignorance "this, this, it ends soon" as he spoke another cannon went of "See!"

She looked down "I know" she bit her lip "but the way I see it, is that it is best to look at what is right in-front of you and dealing with that" she looked to him "its how I deal with it, I know what is coming is coming, but there are so many variables and uncertainties, what we know is right now, we have what is in-front of us- a challenge in the games, other victims, you, me, that's what's there, and so it is easier to concentrate on that".

He calmed down listening to her explanation, but he felt they ought to discuss things more, but selfishly wanting more time and wanting to be ignorant, he remained silent. So on, they marched, but he couldn't stop thinking about what was coming and apparently neither could she.

"I couldn't kill you" she broke their silence this time.

"And I you" he replied again facing her, he took her all in, tried to picture himself killing her, he couldn't. Haymitch ran a hand through his hair, he saw this coming and he was sure she did too. How could she not? They continued to stand there, looking at each-other, neither saying anything, what could be said?

"Well, one of us could die, before that happens" she finally said, after a while. But that sounded feeble and stupid to Haymitch's ears.

"Then why try so hard? Why even fight? Why anything?" he retorted annoyed.

She glared back at him "It's a possibility"

He stepped forward so they were almost nose to nose and glared right back " That's not a solution! What are we going to do? They are not just going to let the two of us to live, there has to be one! One victor!"

She huffed "Then we find a way out of it!"

"And then what? Be fugitives for life? Impossible"

"Not with that attitude!"

He threw his hands up in the air and turned away from her, didn't she get it, they shouldn't have gone through this "Arg, we should've separated after the kiss"

She stomped up to him, spun him around and slapped him "Don't you _dare say that_ " she hissed at him. He looked to her stunned and then he noticed the tears in her eyes. Seeing where he was looking, she wiped them dry.

"Couldn't not, miss on this time with you" her hand shook, as she ran a hand through her hair, she gave a massive sigh "if you really want, if you don't think you could cope" she swallowed "then I'll" she took a huge shuddering breathe "I can kill you"

He swallowed "and have you living the life of misery, no" he spoke softer now.

She looked at him, her eyes searching "So you want to kill me then?"

Haymitch swallowed, he couldn't believe the conversation they were having, it sounded completely ridiculous to him. Here he was, with a girl, that made his heart beat faster, and with every smile made his chest swell, every sly look had him smiling too- no matter what he was feeling, it was better with her, he knew that much and here they were talking about killing each-other and which option would be better- it was insanity. He couldn't kill her, but for her to live a lonely life, she didn't have family to help, he had, "I don't know" he said, finally and that was the honest truth.

She stepped to his side and fell into him and he held her. Suddenly, she looked up to him "what-if we died together"

He looked to her "What-do-ya mean? Like some sort of suicide pact?"

She nodded "If it comes to just the two of us, we both die"

He thought for a moment "That might be an idea, but my family though"

She kissed his check "Just a suggestion, we don't need an answer right now, we have some time"

…

"Haymitch" Hazel hissed shaking him, it was night time and she was on watch, he opened his eyes and went to ask what it was, when he felt it, the ground was vibrating.

He stood up "What is it?"

She shrugged, he noticed she was ready to run "I dunno, I can't sense much else, but it feels like its getting bigger, I feel we ought to do something, or go somewhere, but I'm not sure what?"

He also put his pack on and made sure his knives were still secure. He wanted to move, but he like her had no idea where or what to do. In the few seconds they had been standing the tremors had increased "I say we find a filed or something, if this gets worse, we probably don't want to be around the trees"

Hazel nodded and the two then began to walk, which turned into a jog and then a sprint as the tremors got bigger, causing a few branches to fall, seeing a clearing they went toward it, as they reached the green, the ground shook and rolled, causing them to fall.

The earth moved, mounds would pop up; the wind grew stronger and stronger making it harder and harder to run against. They held hands, as the earth had them tumbling and sliding in all directions- ahead Haymitch saw a cliff edge.

He nodded to Hazel, who nodded back, she had seen it too.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe; he felt he was running up hill, not above a flat plane. He grabbed Hazel tighter, as they pushed, doing their best to avoid the cliff edge. As the wind grew stronger and stronger, Haymitch grabbed the axe that was at strapped to the back of his back-pack and slammed it to the ground and held on, Hazel crawled to his side and the two huddled into each-other and held the axe, doing their best to not be thrown by the wind or the moving earth.

Eventually, things did stop, but still they waited before moving, just in case. Haymitch thought, it would be best to be cautious, so linking arms, the pair got up, ran a few steps forward and then hunkered down again. It would be slow, but better than rushing it and caught in a wind storm again.

They got up a second time, but there was a big gust of wind making Hazel slip, he went to grab her, but the earth shifted again, pushing her towards the cliffs edge.

"Hazel!" he cried running after her, as she got knocked down time and time again by the wind and pushed closer and closer towards the edge.

He picked up speed, but it was no use, she was too far away, taking a huge risk, he dove forward and allowed the ground to push him too, she was just at the cliffs edge, when he dug the axe into the ground, he held on, as she was thrown over, he fell after her, one hand holding the axe and the other reaching out for Hazel, their fingers brushed against each-other, but it was too late.

He hung there watching her fall until he could no longer see her, he didn't notice the wind or the earth stopping, and he just hung there, not believing what he was seeing. Numbly, he pulled himself to the cliffs edge and climbed to the top, he paused mind blank, he didn't know what to do.. He looked to the open grassy fields, the blue sky behind it, he didn't like it.

"AAARGH!" he screamed as he ran forward and beat the axe into the ground, again, again, and again, he kept beating it until he was tired, he dropped the axe and started beating the ground with his own fist- why? Why? Why?

Emotions, built up inside of him, the pressure from the games, the strong intensity, the lack of sleep, the anger, frustration, annoyance, and now the loss of the one thing that made it all bareable, he just broke, tears leaked from his eyes and he didn't try to stop them. He sat there, feeling empty and completely unsure how much time had passed, but right now he didn't care.

Eventually, he calmed down and thought what to do next, where to go, he got up and started walking back to the forest, if he wanted to survive having cover would be best.

"For you" he spoke out loud knowing they'd be watching and listening, his face set, determined, so the sponsors would help him, he'd play his part. They had manipulated it, after they had made the bloody pact, they had made sure one of them died, so now, he'd make sure he'd win and they'd bloody help him do it. He'd win, because she'd want him to, so he kept his back from the tempting cliff edge and kept walking.

For Hazel, he'd do it.

…

Back in her sixth year dormitory Hazel James Potter, gasping for air, drenched in sweat, woke up.

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed so far!**

 **GwendolynD**


	6. Meddling's of an Old Man- Part Two

**The Meddling's of an Old Man-Part Two**

…

It had been twenty years since the games.

She had woken up that morning heart racing and covered in sweat, but she wasn't in her Hunger Games outfit, but her pyjama's. She had immediately gone into a cubical and checked herself over, looking for scars that she knew should be there- the most recent, the cut on her right shin, the scar on her hip from a close shave from an axe, the marking on her fingers from Javerling Birds, or the sword mark on her right wrist-a big lesson learnt from her training. With every scar found, relief flooded through her, she almost cried out with relief, but she settled with sinking to the floor and her face into her hands screaming emptily into them. She then sat there stunned.

It had been real.

She had decided to sneak out and find one of her favourite secret nooks in the castle, she knew the castle better than most people that she knew she'd most likely wouldn't be seen or accidentally stumbled up by someone doing patrols or told on by a nosy portrait.

She had been in Panem for about one year, so it took a few minutes to jog her memory, but soon she was doing what she knew, wandering around Hogwarts after curfew, it was comfortable. She had spent many nights wandering the castle, probably spent more time out of her actual bed than in it.

She had quickly found one of her favourites and then spent the rest of the night, reliving her year in Panem, the training, the games, and Hymitch- how did she end up there? And why was she here, back in her sixth year? How much time had actually passed? Did any at all?

And off-course Haymitch.

The next morning, she pulled Hermione and Ron aside, discovered, no time at-all had passed; she and Hermione had gone to bed that very night. She then proceeded to tell her best friends, everything that had happened, showing them her scars- the only proof she had. They then helped her find a pensive and she put her memories of that year in it, she didn't ever want to forget any of it.

They did their best to help her with research, to find Panem, the districts or possibly what happened. Some nights, even with the scars, it was hard to believe her own mind. However, her lesson's with Dumbledore increased and Voldermort became the focus.

After the war, she became a figure head of sorts, the whole word wanted to know about her, the world needed her to clean up, re-build, and she had a godson to look after. But, somehow, she found time between all her duties and demands to research, find Haymitch.

As time passed, she decided to be a dragon keeper, it gave her a thrill no other job could match, and she looked after her son, and even rekindled a friendship of sorts with Dudley- though not with his parents.

Seven years after the games, she felt it was about time she tried dating and it didn't look like she'd find him, but when every male she dated wizard or muggle, was compared to Haymitch, she stopped dating.

She had a son, his Grandmother Andromeda who became a good friend, to an extent the Malfoy's- they had formed a somewhat civil friendship mixed with a sturdy business partnership, her friends, the Weasley's, and of-course Ron and Hermione. So she wasn't alone and was constantly surrounded by people.

Even though Andromeda left last year to move to France, to live with the divorced Wizard her sister set her up with, and that this year Teddy was moving out, Hazel felt she'd be fine. Maybe she'd have to move into a small town house, that was all it was too it.

It wasn't like her life was over and she'd never see them again.

She took a sip of her tea, thinking of moving she wondered what sort of house Haymitch had, she'd bet it was simple, if possible surrounded by forest, he like her liked the outdoors, she wondered if the Capitols style rubbed off on him. She put the cup down and gave a tired sigh, he never was too far from her mind.

It felt silly, she barely knew him, they'd only known each-other for about two weeks, it could just be teenage hormones gone haywire. But, she just couldn't let go= she couldn't.

She still kept her pensive, nice and secure and during the war, she stole a knife off someone and now kept it on her at all times as a token to remind her of him. With-out any proof either way, that she could or couldn't reach him, a part of her still held a bit of hope- she was Hazel James Potter after-all, doing the impossible was kind-of her thing.

Hazel, liked this café, it was in the muggle part of town and near to the house, she, Teddy, and Andromeda had lived, it gave her the bit of quiet she required to keep her sanity. Recently, she had been called into the courts because one of Voldermorts followers had petitioned to be released. A werewolf named Skinner, who had been Greyback's right hand man, it had been a tiresome and mentally exhausting few months. He had been released to spend the rest of his sentence on community service and he had been tagged with a tracker, if he did anything against the law, even as simple as theft, he would be thrown back in prison, no trial required.

Hazel rubbed her temples, anything relating back to Voldermort always brought back memories of that time and the mental trauma that came with it, like the games he never really left her, despite being dead and gone for nineteen years. Unfortunately with her, anytime there was anything Voldermort related, she was pulled in to help. Thankfully, it had become less and less as the years went on and the followers were round up and trialled.

She smiled to herself as she sat more firmly into one of the only leather couches in this place, it wasn't a big place, but it was peaceful, not to mention she had been here over an hour nursing one pot of tea and they hadn't thrown her out. It was exactly what she needed, peace, quiet, and no distractions. Anywhere else, even in her own home she couldn't have five minutes, there always seemed to be something going on.

But here, here she always had time.

Hearing loud, uneven footsteps, and banging, of what sounded like a stick hitting things, Hazel looked up startled, it was allot of noise for such a quiet place. There was a woman, who looked to be in her early fifties, with brown frizzy hair that was tied in a messy bun, she had a blind stick in her hand and wore dark prescription glasses, which obviously meant she was blind, she wasn't walking straight either a bit swayed as if she were drunk, she loudly continued up the centre passage and the turned right, missing the counter and making her way to the back, in Hazel's direction.

One of the girls working behind the counter, waled after her, obviously thinking she hadn't realised she had missed it, but in that moment, the woman pointed to hazel "Hazel, Hazel Potter" she half slurred and half spat out.

Pausing the girl who stood just behind the woman, causing every patron to stare their way, and of-course making Hazel very alert.

The woman looked straight at Hazel "You miss Potter" she then wobbled a bit and steady herself "hang on I need a seat" she went to Hazel's table and sat opposite her, she pointed her stick across the table and jabbed Hazel with it "You Miss Potter, only have one path"

Ignoring the stares and concentrating on the woman in-front of her, Hazel poured more tea in her cup and pushed it towards the woman "Here drink this, it'll help and then maybe you can explain again"

Whilst Hazel spoke calmly, her mind was racing, who was this woman? Was she connected to Voldermort?

The woman shook her head, she put a hand to her forehead and massaged her temples "Damn headaches, no what I need is something stronger" she then pulled out a hip flask and took a good swig of the sontents.

The women sighed, it what seemed like relief "Much, much better, always helps"

Hazel was surprised at how less drunk the woman sounded and more stable and calm she appeared. That put her on edge, she waited and eyed the woman carefully, thinking of strategies of how to escape if it was needed and who to contact.

"Now, now that I can think straight Miss Potter, you need to come with me where there are less people so I can explain myself better and also set things straight, with-out my sphere I can't do much and it would take allot of explaining in this muggle café"

Hazel stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the woman "Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you"

The woman blinked at her "Oh right, forgot who you were"

Hazel stared at the woman, wondering if she shouldn't just leave, here and now "You spoke my name seconds ago"

The woman nodded "Yes, yes, but you know your thing with Tom and ol' that stuff, completely forgot all about that, you see"

At Hazel's blank look, the woman smiled "I don't get out much causes too many headaches being around people"

Hazel continued to stare blankly at the woman, unsure as to believe her or not and then the woman said one word, that had Hazel's attention.

"Panem" the woman smirked at Hazel, knowing that would get her attention.

"Wha-" Hazel looked intently at the woman, several questions popped up in her head, what to ask first? How much exactly did the woman know?

The woman put a finger to her own lips "Sssssh not here"

Hazel hesitated, this could most certainly be a trap, but on the other hand she hadn't had any lead in years, coming up with a vague plan, Hazel nodded.

The woman smiled and nodded "Good now follow me"

Leaving money on the table, Hazel also got up and followed the woman, when the woman turned into an alleyway, which was a marked apparition spot, Hazel froze the woman. She then sent out a Patronous to Ron, knowing he was home and put a trace on her magic knowing they could follow it. She then released the woman, who didn't even acknowledge or seem to mind what Hazel had done, she Hazel then allowed herself to be apparated away by the woman.

They arrived inside a cottage of sorts, though it was very bare and very dark, there was minimal light, the only light was a light coming from a fireplace, and the place smelled- like forest or greenery if there was such a smell. It was a small room, the only furnitings in it, were a cupboard, a bookshelf, a single person bed and in the centre a small round table with two chairs around it, on that table was a teapot with two cups of tea beside it. The woman gestured to the table "Would you like a seat, or tea? Its green tea with a hint of Jasmine if you are interested"

Hazel shook her head "I prefer standing thankyou"

The woman looked to her and gave a small frown "Hmmn you are very paranoid aren't you?"

Hazel shrugged in response "So Panem, what do you know about it? Where is it?"

"In a minute dear" the woman said as she walked over to the table and poured herself a cup of tea "Are you sure you don't want one?"

Hazel nodded her head, feeling a headache come on "I'm sure"

"Very well" and the woman returned to Hazel's side and took a big sip of her tea "ooh that's good, always makes me see better"

"Panem?" Hazel tried again losing patience.

The woman gave a small smile "I do not know much, or anything really, it could be anywhere or any when really, it is however, where you are supposed to be"

Hazel stared at her gob-smacked, feeling very irritated with the woman "If you made me come here to tell me that-"

"Let me finish" the woman glared at Hazel, who for a blind woman was very accurate with her stares "as I was saying, I do not know anything about it except" here she gave Hazel another glare "except that it is part of one of your realities, or now your only reality, someone sent you to that reality and setting you in it and then they pulled you back, which they shouldn't have, you shouldn't be here, who knows what would happen to the universe if you stay much longer, who knows how much damage has already been done, so I am going to send you back"

Hazel tried to process what she had been told, then the woman's apparent drunk behaviour, the headaches, blindness, dark quarter's made sense "You're a seer" she said, putting everything together.

The woman nodded "Yes, now you are getting it"

"You don't know where or when Panem is, because you only see it connecting to my realities, it is a place to one of my realities" Hazel clarified.

The woman nodded, taking a sip of her tea "It is place that comes up often concerning you're only reality"

"Only?" Hazel questioned, picking up on the fact that the woman had mentioned it earlier.

The woman nodded again, this time with a frown on her face "Yes, when I look at most people have several paths, several realities, however some idiot had set it so you only have one, one which they pulled you back out of, I have brought you here to send you back into it, too much time has passed for me to send you back to where you left off, but I can send you back close enough"

Hazel nodded and swallowed, thinking of the implications, she watched as the woman spun her wand in a circular motion, faster and faster, she then let go and the wand spun on its own, until a faded bluey/grey spot appeared, which expanded and eventually became equal size to the room, it was odd, Hazel could see through it, but also 'into' it as-well, that was the best way to describe it, the image through it wasn't very clear, she could hardly make it out, but it looked like a few people sitting around a table, but she wasn't sure.

Looking to the two images made her headache, she turned away from it and looked to the woman "We can't do this now, I have to say goodbye" Teddy, Ron, Hermione, her friends, Family, she thought of them all and swallowed heavily "I'll go" she said "but I need to say goodbye first"

"Sorry, Miss Potter, but too much time has already passed" the woman then pointed her wand at her and Hazel saw white.

..

 **GwendolynD**


	7. Meddling's of an Old Man- Part Three

**The Meddling's of an Old Man- Part Three**

…

Katniss tuned out when they started discussing her, it was weird, this situation- the rebellion was weird- they expected her to lead or something, but she didn't have a clue: what to do, what they expected her to do or be, she just hoped Peeta and the others were doing ok.

Suddenly an image appeared.

On the centre of the table, was an image of two women, one was a brown haired woman close to her fifties and the other was a black haired woman, somewhere in her thirties.

Everyone stopped to look at the image.

The brown haired woman was facing them, but the black haired woman had her back to them, the back haired woman had said something, something almost sounded like a plea, but the sound was too muffled for Katniss to make out what was actually said. The image itself was grainy.

Then suddenly, the image of the black haired woman became clearer "…already passed", she heard the brunette say before she pointed a stick or something at the black haired woman, sending the black haired woman towards them and then through the image- after which, the image itself disappeared.

Before, anyone could do or say anything, the woman was up, standing on the table, she also had a stick in her hand, all she had to do was wave the stick and everyone, bar Haymitch was bound.

Katniss looked to Haymitch, who seemed to be frozen in shock, unable to do, say, or think anything.

The woman pointed her stick a Haymitch "Who are you!"

The woman, very fiercely asked the question, toward Haymitch, but he looked to be in a state of shock, his eyes never leaving the woman "Am, am, I sober?"

The woman seemed to falter at this, she blinked at him, before getting angry, she pulled a knife from her hair, jumped from the table, swiftly grabbed Haymitch into a choke hold and put the knife to his throat "Does this feel like an hallucination to you?" the woman hissed.

"So, real then"

"You still haven't answered my question?"

"I've got one for you, who do you think I am?"

She released him and stood in-front of him, stick and knife still in hand "Haymitch Abernathy, an older version of the teenager I once knew"

And that's when it clicked in Katniss's mind, who the black haired woman was, Hazel James Potter, she felt her eyes widen in surprise as she watched the two stare each other down.

"Well, sorry to tell you sweetheart, but that teenager, is long gone"

Katniss glared at the man, what was he doing? "Oh, for the love of- he is Haymitch Abernathy!" she yelled out before Hazel could retort.

She then jerked her head in the direction of Hazel "And she's Hazel Potter!"

Hazel turned to face her and gave her a small smile "Thanks"

"HAZEL POTTER DIED!" Haymitch roared, shocking everyone in the room, Katniss had never seen the man so angry before, he then approached Hazel, took her knife and her stick and pointed both at her "So my question lady, is who-the-hell- _are-you"_

Hazel glared at Haymitch "I-am-alive!" she then pointed to the stick "be careful with waving that around, you could accidentally blow us up"

Haymitch snorted "Yeah yeah"

Hazel glared back at him "I'm being serious!"

Haymitch glared right back "And so- I- am -I, Hazel Potter-Is-Dead!"

He stepped forward so the stick and the knife, were both pressing into her chest "So, I'll ask again Sweetheart: who-are- _you!_ "

Hazel set her jaw "Hazel James Potter! Since, it's the truth, my answer won't change"

Haymitch pressed a bit with the knife, the tip hitting Hazel's shirt, pricking it " _try again"_ he snarled.

Hazel ran a hand through her messy locks, "Look, this is getting us no-where, I have an explanation as to what happened, not to mention, I honestly didn't come here on purpose"

"Sorry, I don't think anyone here wants to listen to any of your stories Princess"

"I do!" Katniss yelled out, she had been watching and felt that if Hazel wanted them dead, or harmed, she would've by now, nor would she have surrender her weapons so easily, and she guessed, the only reason she tied them all up, was for security reasons. She voiced all this to the room, but mainly Haymitch, who didn't seem to be listening to reason right now.

Hazel, smiled apologetically at the mention of tying them up "Sorry, I can undo that"

When Hazel, went to grab the stick, Haymitch stepped back and raised his arm away from her reach "Nah-ah lady, you tell me what to do"

"No can do, its, well the simplest explanation, its keyed to me"

Beetee whistled "Sweet, you have to fill me in on how it works"

Hazel nodded "It's part of my explanation, and its really not so impressive once you know"

Haymitch looked to the stick "Seriously? Fantastic." he then handed the stick back to Hazel.

Hazel, then pointed the stick through the door, and with a few swishes of the stick, a shimmering barrier of sorts appeared in-front of it, she then pointed the stick at everyone and all their bonds released. Katniss felt lighter with the bonds gone. She rubbed her wrists, helping the blood flow come back into them.

"What was that- shimmering thing there?" Coin asked.

"More or less protection for myself, I didn't want you pressing your button" Hazel nodded her head toward Coin, whose hand was indeed hovering above a button underneath the table.

"Why"?"

"Because, it would make things more chaotic and complicated and probably disastrous, the 'thing' is a fog barrier, it stops people from entering and preventing anyone hearing or seeing what was going on, all would seem normal"

She then handed the stick back to Haymitch, who almost dropped it in shock.

"Please be careful it is quite precious to me"

"I bet" Beetee said, his eyes appraising it.

Katniss smiled, it was like him to take an interest in it, from what she had seen so far, it was very impressive and that was just from her very limited knowledge.

"Very well, "Coin said, gesturing to the table "Shall we sit? I believe we have a story to hear"

Hazel sat down, but Haymitch refused, he stood, leaning against the wall, facing Hazel.

Coin gestured to Hazel, "Right, let us hear it"

"well, to start, I guess I'll do my best to keep things short and simple, because otherwise, it could get really long and complicated, very, very quickly" Hazel cleared her throat "right, well, to start off with, is this scar" she lifted her fringe to reveal the lightning bolt scar on her forehead, one of her more memorable traits "and please" she gave a glare to Haymitch, who had opened his mouth to retort "let me finish, the relevance would be explained" she rubbed her hand over her scar "I received this scar, the night my parents died, well more specifically murdered, when it came to killing me however, he couldn't, it backfired, I survived when I shouldn't have, the only mark being the scar which made me quite famous in the community where I am from" she blinked and gave a small smile "perhaps things would be easier if I gave explanations first" she then went to her back pocket and pulled out a coin, a gold coin, one Katniss had never seen before, Hazel smiled "a bit different, I know" Hazel paused looking reflective "boy do I know, but please, when you pass it around look at the date" she then handed it to Haymitch, who looked it over snorted and threw it to her.

Katniss looked at it and was surprised at the date: 2013. She looked it over carefully, it seemed real, she bit it wondering if it were real gold, she had no clue, it couldn't possibly mean what she thought it meant, could it?

She passed it to Coin, who also studied it carefully.

"Are you really" Beetee spoke up, being the last to look at the coin, he then paused in what he was saying, feeling stupid for even thinking it "are you really," he tried again "from the-"

"Past" Hazel filled in the blank, she then nodded 'Yes, but there is more" Hazel pinched the bridge of her nose "And this isn't the complicated bit, I guess the best way to prove to you" Hazel mumbled to herself, as she stood up spread out her hands "It's a bit more erratic, wild than what I'm used to, but I'm assuming my kind has died out, well, I haven't met any anyway and or there are any there are few, it's there, you've probably felt it at times, but not realised" Hazel paused and gave them all a small smile "It is more intense for me than you, so I am just amplifying it, so you can feel as-well, so just a moment" Hazel shut her eyes and they all looked at her, wondering where she was going with this, when Katniss felt her eyes widen- what was that?

This tingling sensation tickled her entire body, there was something in the air, something, shimmering, but she couldn't see it, but it felt like it shimmered, she looked to the others, all, had varying degrees of shock on their faces.

"Magic, what you are feeling is magic, magic is everywhere, but there are or were I suppose, people like myself, who could enhance it and I'm what you call a witch and that stick" she pointed to said stick "is my wand, what we use to conduct the magic, so please be careful it is irreplaceable, especially considering when I am, but even from my time it would be difficult," she gave a wry grin in Beetee's direction "each wand is different all are unique, you'd never find two the same and when it comes to picking a wand, it's the wand that picks the witch or wizard, not the other way around, they become like a part of you, one of the worst punishments, is getting you're wand snapped, probably on par on getting a loyal pet killed or an arm chopped of, its an awful thing" she sighed "but, that isn't the point, the point is, I can do the things you saw, because I have the ability to wield magic"

"Magic?" Haymitch repeated.

"Think Haymitch, why wouldn't I use it in the games?" Hazel sighed looking at him.

"The Capitol" was Haymitch's quick answer. It made sense to Katniss, why let them know you had this ability, especially if you were a stranger to this land or time.

Hazel then sat back down and Katniss felt the loss of the magic around her. She shivered, she suddenly felt like she was missing something.

"So, I'm a witch from the past, back to my explanation, Voldermort is the name of the wizard who killed my parents- actually I should backtrack a bit, there was a prophecy, that pretty much comes down to the fact, that I could potentially be the one to end his life well could be in the way of him achieving true immortality, because he wanted to erase all possible threats, I may have been a baby, but he didn't want to take any risks of me growing up. The Avada Kedavra, is what we know to be the killing curse, no-one in wizarding history, is known to survive- well accept for me, I survived and he was reduced to almost nothing, almost everything fell apart for him on that night since then, he spent the next fourteen years trying to kill me and re-gain his strength. When I was fifteen, I did some really, really stupid things that endangered my friends and got my Godfather killed" here Hazel once again paused, her face told Katniss that she was clearly caught in memory "sorry" Hazel cleared her throat and continued "when I was fourteen he came back into power and would spend the next year re-gaining all of his followers and setting plans into motion, when I did that dangerous stunt I learnt of the prophecy that I was the one to kill him…here, you see even though I was integral to preventing four of his attempts in returning and that it was known about the prophecy and its contents, I really wasn't really told much, but because of that stunt and because of Voldermort's return to power, it was decided I would be told more, now according to the woman you saw me talking to, they was also talk of me being trained in physical combat, magical defence I wasn't the best, but I was pretty good for my age, but for my protection and to increase my chances of survival they thought I should have training- they had avoided it, because they felt they could keep me away from everything, but at that point they realised they couldn't, however it appeared it was too late, now this was where the Hunger Games comes in, the woman is really a seer, a woman with the ability to see into the future, some are good, some are frauds, some create prophecies, there are all varying degrees, how she explained it to me, was that we all have thousands of possible paths and futures with all different variables, there are very few things that are concrete, however this seer could see people' s paths, their many future's, and several realities, this seer pulled me aside, because she saw I only had one reality, one path, I path for some unknown reason that was altered and sent me to District One and had me live with the Opal family for a year, before I entered the games, I do not know who or why someone would change things around, I have a few hunches, but why I am here now, is because the Seer, thought it would be best for the universe I didn't continue on the path I was currently on and go back to the one I belonged on, I think she seemed to think it would blow-up, I don't know I never really studied the magic's"

There was silence when Hazel finished speaking, everyone taking time to digest what they had been told. Katniss's head was spinning, it was too wild to be false, and yet it couldn't all be true, and yet it had to be.

"Well, that is quite the tale" Heavensbee said.

"That's exactly what it is, a story" Haymitch spoke up.

"Oh, I quite like it" Effie spoke up "this magic thing, could you create a frock for me?"

Hazel smiled at her "Yes""

Effie gave a half laugh, half sigh of relief "Fantastic!"

"Enough" Coin glared at Haymitch, "Enough, we will deliberate on what to do with you, for now you cans stay in a bunker and your wand cans stay with me"

"If it must stay with someone, I'd prefer Haymitch, he's the only person I know" Hazel countered.

Coin nodded "Very well, anything else"

"Er, where am I, and what exactly is going on?"

Katniss laughed.

After giving an explanation about district 13, the seventy-fifth games, and their rebellion, Hazel, removed the barrier, returned her wand to Haymitch and went to exit, before she exited she paused, she turned to face the room "I know, you don't trust me, but I can help, be a fighter if you need me, even with Katniss" she looked to her "I've been there, I was the 'Chosen One' I was expected to kill Voldermort and lead everyone from the darkness into the light, I know what it's like to have people, have complete faith in you, when you don't even know what you're doing yourself" she looked to the room at large specifically Coin "I'm just saying, I've been there" and with that, she left and followed one of Coin's assistant's.

….

The next morning, Coin had made an announcement at breakfast that the stranger, who was followed by two guards, was a figure who had escaped from the Capitol, but she was under guard as there were some details they had to work out, so please do not approach her. If that wasn't enough, some people had seen Hazel's distinctive lightning bolt scar and had managed to connect current Hazel to the Hazel from the fiftieth Hunger Games, bringing the old images up, it was blatantly obvious at-least appearance wise, the two were one and the same.

So, by afternoon, it was common knowledge that Hazel Potter, was not only alive, but she was here in District Thirteen. The theories on how she survived became wilder and wilder and why she was here, varied from escaping from being a prisoner of the Capitol all these years, to being a Capitol spy. Some theories were logical and some were just weird and plain stupid, according to Haymitch, like the one where 'Hazel Potter' look was a returning retro fashion and so it was someone who just looked like her.

Even Effie rolled her eyes at that one, though for completely different reason to Haymitch.

Whilst Katniss was off filming her publicity propaganda, Haymitch made his way to _her_ , _Hazel's_ room, he corrected himself. After she had left, there had been a massive discussion or argument, as they discussed whether or not to trust her, whether her story was true, and whether or not she was actually Hazel. Katniss and Effy were all for trusting and believing her, they others were cautious and seemed ready to trust her, but all in all it took them almost four hours to come to the conclusion that she seems reliable, Hazel or not, but she needed further assessing. So, the conclusion was, whilst they assessed her and her story, there was two guards to be stationed on her at all times and would stand outside of her bunker every second she was in it.

Haymitch scoffed, he said that five minutes into the discussion, but somehow Coin ad managed to over complicate it and felt the need to heavily discuss all scenario's, so they ended up talking for almost four hours discussing something that had endless amount of possibilities and questions with no answers, it was pointless really.

Haymitch didn't really know what to think; when he first saw the image he had recognised her, even with her back to them, he kept picturing her falling, becoming a tiny spec and then nothing- that he knew was real, so when the figure became a real apparition, his mind blanked and all he could think was that she died.

He sometimes had nightmares of that night, even after twenty-five years, he could picture it. The fact that she was here now, it was just impossible. He had spent the morning doing his own tests, his own observations, and he had come to his own conclusions.

He walked past the guard in-front of her door and entered the bunker with-out knocking. She was on the floor and it looked like she had been meditating, but she opened her eyes, when he entered and he paused, the door clicking swiftly behind him.

She got up quickly "Hi"

He just nodded back, now suddenly unsure, he never told anyone, but he had spent about a year after the games hoping she'd somehow comeback, but now that it actually happened, he didn't know what he felt or what to do really.

He looked into those big green eyes that seemed to see right through them, just as he had been able to do in the past. Part of the reason, he had come to the conclusion he had.

"Here" he said throwing her the 'wand' as she had called it, she stepped forward and caught it with ease and slipped up her sleeve, where he could see a holster of sorts, it was done swiftly, an action he supposed she had done several times.

She smiled at him "Thanks, I didn't think I'd be getting it back so soon" she gestured to her door, where the guard was probably still standing.

"I gave it to you on my own accord, I never asked Coin"

"Why?"

"You're you, Hazel, I'm not too sure about much else, but I do know, I don't know how, but you're Hazel.." when he observed that morning, her height, a few memorable scars- like the ones on her fingers from the Javerling's and one lesser known by her ear when pushed a branch out of her way and it wacked her back, he had seen the way she walked, the way her ears twitched when she heard something interesting, how she listened to find her own way, her distinctive accent, everything added up to the one logical conclusion, she was Hazel. He didn't know allot of things, like how she got here or if her story added up, but what he did know was that she was the genuine article.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that" Haymitch could see that, she had always been easy to read.

"Just don't turn me into a Javerling or something" he replied trying to joke, feeling uncomfortable at the emotions that seemed to bubble up with-in him, by just being here.

"Oh I wouldn't" she quickly assured "it's far too disorientating, and if I make a mistake you could end up perpetually covered in feathers, with a beak, or blue or something"

"Oh, wouldn't want that" he answered, not really sure what to say to that.

They then stood there about half-a-meter apart, staring at one another both waiting for the other to speak. Haymitch, stared at her, unsure of what to do or say, emotions and thoughts swirled with-in him, it was getting far too complicated, far too fast, this he didn't know.

"Well, that's what I came to do, and I've done that- so I'm just going to leave" and with-out waiting for a response, he left. This was just simply too much for him to handle.

He kept walking, not really taking in what he saw, until he found himself in-front of Effie's bunker. He blinked at the door, what was he doing here? Since, he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts- well especially since he had no booze to help and she was better than no-one, he knocked.

"Come-in" she spoke in her usual airiness.

"Haymitch what a surprise!" she cried as he entered.

He noted the jumpsuits she had been provided with, were strewn on her desk and a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Effie" he greeted back.

"Do you think, you're girl could do something with this?"

"She's not my girl, as for your clothes dunno don't care"

"Of-course she's you're girl, you've lost her and now she came back to you, I'm surprised you're here actually and not with her"

"Not that simple Effie"

"Isn't it, what more is there?"

He stared at Effie, everything was so black and white simple with her, he wondered why this had been a good idea in the first place.

"You know what; I'm just going to go, ask Hazel yourself about your clothes"

"Bye darling and off-course I'll ask her myself, you'll never get the instructions right"

As Effie remained in her blissful state of ignorance that was Effie, Haymitch exited to join Coin, Heavensbee, and Beetee, they still had things to plan and go over. He thought about Effie's words. It couldn't be as simple as that- could it?

….

Katniss, felt nervous and excited as she watched the footage. It was weird watching herself and that it was her, they expected the Districts to follow and rally together, because of her. But she was excited the energy surrounding her was fantastic, that they were doing something, anything that was the important thing.

A part of her worried, that it wasn't enough, what if nothing happened? However, the other's looked so sure of themselves and what they'd done.

She looked around the room, she noticed Effie was wearing an outfit very Effieish, pinks and blues, not bright colours but dulled stone like- or whatever, Prim probably know the best way to describe it that never really was her thing. Effie had obviously managed to talk to Hazel then.

Thinking of Hazel, she eyed Haymitch, he had a smile on his face, but his eyes were distant, they weren't focusing on the footage. She excused herself from Beetee and sat by him.

"Hey"

He nodded back.

"Nicely done Katniss, this would work"

"Thanks" her eyes travelled to the screen again, before she glanced at him. She bit her lip wandering what to say. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't very good at this sort of thing, but she felt no-one else was really going to talk to him about it.

"Did you visit her?" she started, wanting to get to the point, she never saw the point in 'small-talk' it just waisted unnecessary time. Skating around the issue never helps, just makes people uncomfortable and she knew Haymitch wasn't one for it either.

"Yes"

"How did it go" she pressed, one syllable word was not a sufficient answer.

"None of your business" he once again rebuffed her, keeping as he always did to himself. She knew Haymitch for a year and knew probably about the same amount about him as when they first met. But, this was something she wasn't going to let go.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Who else, are you going to talk to?"

"I'll be fine Katniss"

"You shouldn't go through this yourself, it can't be easy"

"I'll be fine"

"If you need to talk, I'll be here"

Katness nodded and changed direction of topic. She understood that right now he wasn't going to talk about this.

They then discussed the rebellion, Peeta and how he'd be coping, the games, district twelve. Katniss couldn't even comprehend what Haymitch must be going through; she couldn't imagine Peeta dying and then re-appearing twenty-five years later. The thought of Peeta dying made her feel sick, she had to remind herself that she had seen him on the screen earlier, he was alive.

"Thinking about Peeta?"

Katniss turned to face Haymitch, slightly startled by his interruption.

She nodded "Yes"

"He'll be fine; as long as he keeps doing what the Capitol wants him to do"

Katniss gave a wry smile "Now, why are you allowed to discuss my relationship problems?"

"Because, I'm a mature adult, who has experienced many things in this world and learnt a fair few lessons during my 'oh so fine life', not to mention I did start your relationship thank-you very much" Haymitch said quickly, sounding very much like himself.

Katniss laughed.

For now, she'd leave it. Even though she wasn't the greatest of sharers, emotions and personal problems were hard for her to talk about. But, in times like these, it was when the relationships you had with other people that mattered the most and Katniss would make sure he and Hazel sorted them-selves out.

….

Hazel woke up, seeing the grey ceiling she had to remind herself that she was no longer home, in her time, and as far as she knew she was the only magical being around. That was a depressing thought, the dragons she'd spent fifteen years conserving and taken of were all gone, all the creature's, all witches and wizards, no Teddy, Andromeda, Ron, Hermione, any Weasleys, it made her feel very lonely, it reminded her of her cupboard years.

She huffed having these thoughts wouldn't do her any good. Not having a window to know whether it was night or morning, Hazel looked to the clock: five-thirty am. Not bad she thought.

Being Hazel Potter, she had a bad habit of getting into odd and extremely unusual situations and unfortunately it didn't end after her Hogwarts/ Voldermort days. After the year, that was meant to be her final year at Hogwarts, she had moved into Grimmauld Place, to make living there allot easier, she had continued with the cleaning Molly Weasley had started in her fifth year, unfortunately she with the help of one of the Black's artefacts, she had managed to create a vortex, almost sucking herself, Ron, Hermione, and the house through it.

About five months into her dragon training she had been introduced to a group of Peruvian Vipertooth's, venomous dragons, whom she learnt spoke snake language, parsletongue. She was talking to the group not noticing the two other handlers getting really nervous behind her, she saw at the corner out of her eye that they were getting ready to raise her wands, she turned to stop them, when at the same time they said the spell and she ended up getting hit by the dragon tranquilizer- because it was for dragons, she ended up in a coma for almost a month.

So, she was used to the unknown and the unexpected, she had earned the nickname 'trouble' for a matter how bad, weird, unique, or impossible a situation seemed she always came through it, she'd find a way. But, she was used to having Ron and Hermione there, to be able to talk to them and be able to work through it with them.

This time she didn't have them and that's what made this situation harder.

She had thought about this situation allot over the twenty years, if she reached him, what would she be coming back to? Would there even be a possible relationship? Would she end up alone, or would it actually work out? Would Haymitch be married? Seventeen and just finished the games, would he be young and she thirty-six? Would he be an old man on his death-bed? Would he be a Capitol convert?

She never expected, a recovering alcoholic in the middle of a rebellion, but she'll deal, she'll find a way, or become a depressed alcoholic herself.

Why wasn't anything straight forward or easy for her?

She got up and went to breakfast, she'd find a way to get through this, move forward, help with the rebellion, she had to find a life, as far as she knew, she was stuck here, and then work out what Haymitch was to her, what their relationship was to be.

She sat at a table and thought things through 'concentrate what's in-front of you Potter'.

"Are you really Hazel Potter?" Hazel looked up at the voice. It was a young man, tall, well built, with tanned skin, bronze hair and sea-green eyes. She recognised him: Finnick Odair, one of the tributes from the recent games along with Katniss and Beetee. Katniss had mentioned him her first night here. She suspected thanks to Haymitch's help, she was able to snoop and see and hear things she Coin wouldn't allow her to see, so she could find a way to help. Recently she had been in talks with Beetee and they've been working on seeing if her magic could be mixed with the weaponry. She couldn't make potions as they didn't have the equipment or ingredients, but she had a limited knowledge of ruins that they were working with.

It was because of this, she was able to recognise him through a photo she had seen ad through conversations with Beetee and Katniss, she knew his partner Annie was held captive by the Capitol.

She grinned at him, gesturing for him to sit down, noticing the knotted rope in his hands "There working on it"

He blinked at her confused, the smile from his face now gone "On what?"

"Getting the hostages out, something to do with network frequencies or something" she replied quickly, knowing toying with him would only anger him.

"You're not joking are you" he said, looking ready to pummel her at any hint of this being some sort of cheap trick, his eyes burning into hers, searching for the truth.

Hazel nodded "I think you may see Annie again"

"How do you know about this? How certain are you"

"Either they forget, or not really sure how well my hearing is or my sight is, especially in the dark, but I hear and see things I know I shouldn't, as for it working it is not really based on knowledge of the logistics, but more of a gut feeling "she gave him a small smile "I really do think you'll be seeing your Annie again"

He let out a breath, seemingly deflating into the seat he was sitting in, allowing it to support his weight fully, his hands taking a death grip on the ropes in it "I hope you are right"

He then sat up and grinned "So your senses is that true?, I watched allot of past games in preparation for my own and I remember, your senses were fantastic, it wasn't all extremely good sponsor help or something?"

Hazel smiled and talked knowing a distraction would help "Yes, since I was I teenager they kept on improving a phenomenon even amongst my peers"

Well, that was part of it. Truth was, when they were fifteen- with the help of Sirius, she, Ron, and Hermione became animagi. Her form was a magical black cat that could change size, Hermione a lioness, and Ron a Great Dane. The result being that a few animal traits transferred to her human self, like heightened senses, which only improved the more time, she spent time in her cat form. However, since Finnick didn't know about her past and magic, she felt it best to omit the truth.

"Must come in real handy huh" Finnick said grinning, his eyes twinkling.

Hazel smirked "Yeah, the things you hear…." She trailed of suggestively allowing Finnick's imagination to grow.

Finnick matched her smirk "Oh, do tell"

And so the two talked for a brief moment daring to forget the situation they were in.

….

Hazel mainly spent her time at District Thirteen, listening to meetings she shouldn't, helping Beetee with weapon creation, talking to Effie, Finnick, and when she was free Katniss, sparing with whoever she could practice with (though it often was Finnick), practicing her magic, and avoiding the one person, probably the last person she should avoid.

She really didn't know what to say or do, when it came to Haymitch. Which, frustrated her, because once upon a time they worked so well together. It was easy.

And now, it wasn't.

Things were different, _they_ were different. Not to mention the rebellion, so she kept putting it off. There were a lot more important things to do.

So she worked on her magic, which was frustrating, because in this time, in Panem at-least. She didn't know about the rest of the world, or what was beyond Panem if anything, but the magic here hasn't been wielded in a long time. So, it was allot more wild than what she was used to, harder to control, and easier to over -power a simple spell. So, it will time for her to adjust and if she wanted to be useful she has to find a way to make it work. Hazel had asked Coin for an empty space and used it to practice.

She spent most of her free time there; all she was concentrating on was her magic nothing else.

Today, Effie and Finnick had joined her. She eventually had told Finnick about her magic, since he was becoming a regular companion of hers as they were both misplaced outsiders. Effie was sitting on a red fluffy chair that hazel had conjured up, Hazel had wanted to get rid of it and try again, since she hadn't intended to make the chair so fluffy, but Effie had waved her off saying that it was 'Fabulous and like floating on a cloud'. So the chair was as it was and Effie sat on it happily observing making her own comments every once in a while.

Finnick on the other hand, was 'sparing' with her. Finnick was dodging her spells, whilst she practiced her shield spells against his weapons.

"You're doing better" Finnick commented after she had successfully blocked a few quick succession knife throws from him.

Effie laughed "yes, nothing got blown up"

Hazel grimaced remembering a few of her earlier sessions "Yes there is that"

"Stronger too" Finnick added "I'm sure the last knife bounced off it"

Hazel nodded "Axes now?"

Finnick grinned "Why not" he then walked over to the pile of Axes by his side.

"Katniss is doing well" Hazel said as she tried and failed to block an Axe from Finnick.

"Oh doesn't she look simply amazing!" Effie said.

"Is it true, " Finnick added as he threw another Axe "what I heard about District Seven?"

Hazel grinned successfully blocking the Axe, unfortunately her shield broke after she blocked the axe "Yeah, I heard that too"

Effie clapped her hands together "Isn't this exciting"

Hazel chuckled "It is something alight"

Though, Hazel did wonder if this was enough, if Katnis could cope, if any of them could. She thought back to her friends, they turned out ok after the war. Oh, they all had their problems and different coping mechanisms required, an entire country had to re-build, but it did and they got on. Hopefully, here would be the same.

"Too easy Mr Odair, you're losing your touch" she cried after a few minuet's when she had successfully blocked a few axes in a row.

Finnick gave a cocky grin "Wait till I get hold of a trident, then you'll see"

Hazel smirked back "District Six?"

"Oh he is" Effie said "a good one too"

Hazel glanced between Effie and Finnick and their matching grins "Get a Trident and we'll find out"

Finnick gave another cocky grin and exited to do just that, as he exited he paused in the doorway "He likes you, you know"

Effie smiled at her as Finnick left "Mr Odair is right, but as _he_ is such a shy little thing, someone has to start the talking and dear, it has to be you"

Hazel huffed "What does my private life got to do with you?"

Effie laughed "When it is so Juicy, everything, my dear, absolutely everything"

…

The districts rebelling, was a good sign. But, the better sign that they were actually doing something right was when they got the warning from Peeta. However, that left Hazel stuck in a bunker with nothing else to distract her, which meant that it probably was the best time for her and Haymitch to have the conversation that they'd both been avoiding. Taking a deep breath and a smack on the bum from a smirking Finnick, she approached Haymitch.

"Hi"

"Hello"

There, now what? It seems however, he had done some thinking of his own and he went straight to the point.

"What do you want from this, from me?"

"You" She answered honestly. That's what it came down to. She didn't know if she wanted marriage, kids or anything else, that they'd figure out later- if there was a later. But here now, being near him, being able to talk to him, seeing him happy, just being comfortable around him would be great.

Seeing him about to speak, she put up a hand to stop him "I need to get this out first".

She paused and chose her words carefully "Before the seer found me, I had thought about getting back to you constantly, whether I'd go through with it, I never came out with a definite answer, mainly because I couldn't get a definite answer about you, I had- have a family of sorts I never got married, but I have a son and his grandmother- its complicated, good friends, I don't mean to put pressure on you-"

Haymitch snorted, interrupting her "Bit late for that"

She glared at him and continued to speak, but then he started again- "sorry sweetheart, but my turn to say my piece- " he faced her properly "do I believe you to be you, yes I established that earlier, do I believe your entire crazy story with seers and stuff…I-I…I'm starting to, do I trust you to help with the rebellion- yes, I think you should be let in talks, especially if you're background is true, do I feel the same towards you, I dunno, but, I'm leaning towards yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes"

"Are you trying to mimic a Jabberling?"

Hazel gave a light chuckle "Yeah, yeah monkey feet"

"So, what do we do?" she turned the conversation back to the topic on hand, before it strayed to far.

"Focus on the rebellion?"

She nodded, that was probably the best for the two of them.

"And if we succeed?"

"I know as much as you sweetheart"

"And don't worry, I'll give Coin my good word, not having you on board is a loss to us, especially with your magic thing, you've been getting better control I've noticed"

Hazel could feel her cheeks and neck heating up on the thought of him keeping tabs on her"You can read me too well"

"You've always been easy to read"

Hazel shut her eyes, this all felt so normal, simple as it should be, "Thank-you"

She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile "So, just a rebellion first?"

Haymitch chuckled "Just a tiny rebellion first"

Hazel, laughed felling lighter than she had felt in days, she could do this, this could work. She just had to survive a rebellion first.

…

 **End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	8. Meddling's of an Old Man- Part Four

**The Meddling's of an Old Man Part Four**

Hazel held him tight, squeezing him towards her, not wanting to let him go. She held him close and sniffed into his shoulder wanting to memorise his scent. She could barely believe he was here, but now she had to say goodbye. She didn't want to, but he had a life to lead and if she didn't let go of him, he'd be stuck here too and then he'd be the one misplaced, just as she had been. She couldn't do that to him.

He hugged her back, his arms just as fiercely, just as tight.

"I love you" she whispered into him.

"I know, I love you too"

She loosened the embrace slightly and looked up at him, studying his face, when did he get so old? So tall? So, grown up?

He looked too much like his father, but there were hints of Tonks too, his smile, the ears, and of-course his turquoise hair.

She kissed his cheek, hugged him again and finally let him go.

She then turned to her two best friends and the three of them hugged. A three-way hug, with Ron's long arms keeping the three of them connected. She didn't want to, but she felt tears reach her eyes without these two she probably wouldn't be standing here today.

"Stop it" Hermione said, her voice muffled and soft, as they were still in their embrace "Or you'll have me crying too"

"Shut it both of you and let me have my girly moment!" Ron said rather loudly causing the three to chuckle, no doubt what Ron was aiming for. Finally untangling, Hazel looked to her two best friends they'd been through too much together she couldn't believe it was goodbye- forever.

She quickly hugged Hermione "Remember brave girl, books, cleverness, aren't everything"

Hermione gave a weak smile "I'll remember"

"And if she forgets, I'll make sure she remembers"

Hazel turned to face Ron a small smile on her face "I'm sure you will and you" she hugged him and then poked him in his side, like she used to when they were younger.

"Yeah" he said poking her back.

"You're smarter than you think and remember" she hugged him tight and whispered in his ear "she needs you, even if she doesn't always show it" Ron had always been self-conscious and insecure about his own abilities. Being best friends to Hermione the brightest witch of their age and herself Hazel James Potter the Girl-Who-Lived, didn't help matters. Over time, he had come into himself and realised he did have something to offer, even if it was the shoulder they used to cry on. Even though, now he was surer of himself, every once in a while, he did need a reminder.

Hermione stood by her husband, Ron immediately put an arm around his wife pulling her to his side "Don't worry Heather I will remind him"

Ron looked down to give Hermione a dopey smile "Thanks love"

Hermione smiled up at him, before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek "Any time love"

She then turned to face Hazel, wiggling out of her husband's grasp "And you remember Hazel" Hermione said "Trust your gut, it's always right"

The trio then hugged once more, before Hazel went to give Teddy one more hug, messing up his hair when they once again separated. Both enjoying and feeling a little bit saddened at his very indigent "Mu-um" knowing she'd never hear it again and far too soon Ron, Hermione, and Teddy entered back through the portal that they had come.

She continued to stare, at what is now a blank wall, almost in disbelief as to what just happened, 'it' not really sinking in.

It was a week after the rebellion. Herself, Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss had gone back to District Twelve, they were just looking around reflecting, wondering the best way to respect the dead, what would be best for the district- if indeed there would still be Districts and many other things.

Hazel, feeling something that felt allot like magic, which wasn't wielded by her, causing her to spin around quickly. Behind her, by a wall of Haymitch's old house, which he had pointed out seconds earlier, was what looked like a portal similar to the one the seer created when she first arrived.

She stared at it as it grew larger and larger. Feeling nervous, she pulled out her wand and through her peripheral vision she saw Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta get in position beside her. As the image became clearer she recognised the Seer's place and then a grin broke out on her face when she recognised the four standing on the other side: Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Teddy.

Luna couldn't come through, as someone had to make sure the portal stayed open and the seer herself wasn't there. After hugs and introductions, Hermione, Ron, and Teddy, explained how they found the seer's place and Luna was already there by the time they reached it.

"And well according to Luna" Hermione said "We can visit, well only this one time since for our time, you've just left and so Luna was able to find you, as long as we go before the sun sets otherwise we'd have one path just like you, we'd be stuck here too"

Hazel smiled "At-least we get a proper goodbye"

Ron and Hermione had both rolled their eyes, as if it typical Hazel, when they heard she had just taken part in a rebellion. Which, unfortunately, reflecting on the stories told, made it sound she had a near death experience every other week.

"Remember" Hermione said glancing at Ron, who gave a just as mischievous grin back, "the time when Teddy was two and he was going through that phase of trying to steal our wands…"

At this Hazel had groaned knowing _exactly_ where Hermione was going, causing the duo to grin wider and Teddy to elbow her "Gee, mum, what happened when I was two?"

Hermione then went to explain how she had managed to lose Teddy in an area giants were known to roam. The tale had everyone, including Hazel, in stiches. That was how the entire afternoon progressed, with Ron and Hermione embarrassing Hazel and giving everyone plenty of ammunition for the future, but also creating one of the best afternoons of her life.

One that went far too soon.

Hazel felt as Haymitch put his hand on her shoulder, but she ignored him, she concentrated putting everything about those three-amazing people into her mind. How they smelt, looked, their smiles, hugs, laughter, and everything in-between, she wished she had a pensive.

"I have the best family in the world" she said, after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, they seem pretty remarkable" Haymitch said, his hand still on Hazel's shoulder, which Hazel finally fell into, allowing him to pull her into him.

"Yeah" she said a big smile forming on her face "that and more"

….

Peeta woke up, bolted out of bed and headed straight to the balcony. He stood by the railing and desperately took in the fresh air, doing his best to calm his racing heart down, he looked out and took in the peacefulness of the Capitol in its twilight hours. Looking at the giant clock on the tower by him, he could see it ten minuets' past three.

He sighed, right on schedule then.

He'd been having trouble sleeping, he'd often go to bed around one, some nights even later and he always woke up often an hour or two later from some sort of nightmare. Some nights he'd think he was still with the enemy, he once punched Katniss sending her flying across the room, because he thought she was the enemy and all she was in reality doing was helping him.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. He was such a mess, even though Hazell was telling him it would get better, he couldn't see it.

Feeling a presence, he turned slightly to see Hazel approach, a mug of what was most likely tea in her hands, behind her was Haymitch. The duo spotting him, gave him a brief nod, before they stood silently by him, Hazel leaning against the rail, Haymitch standing just behind her a supporting hand on her back.

It was two days since Hazel had said goodbye to her family. They had spent that night at District Twelve and then the next day they had gone straight back here, to the Capitol to the "apartment" they had been gifted for the time being. Apartment being the operative word, like anything in the Capitol it was over the top, more like a mansion sitting at the top of a tower. Even with Himself, Katniss, her sister, her mother, his mother, Haymitch, and Hazel, they had far too much space.

Soon, as he anticipated, Katniss joined them and it was the four of them, standing their silently, taking in fresh air, and keeping their thoughts to themselves, they all had their own problems.

He kept staring straight, wanting to give them some privacy, but at the corner of his eye he couldn't help, but watch Hazel and Haymitch together. She rolled her eyes, pulling out from the jacket she wore a flask of some sort alcohol, Peeta would guess Whiskey, from her pocket and handing it to him; he then put the hand that wasn't on her mid back to her shoulder and squeezed it briefly before accepting the flask; the hand that mid back tugged slightly at the shirt she wore and fell into him as he used that single hand to guide him, she then tilted her head slightly looked to him and smirked and he smirked back, the two then continued to look straight ahead.

Peeta turned away from the duo and concentrated on the city below, feeling a small smile on his own face and the hints of jealously in his gut. He wished he could be that comfortable with Katniss one day, to have an entire conversation and not say a word.

A few months ago, he cringed slightly realising that everything that had happened, had happened in less than one year, that was- he sighed, not really wanting to think about the fact that a little over half-a-year ago the announcement for the seventy-fifth games happened- he shut his eyes and redirected his thoughts to nicer things, like Katniss.

Feeling a hand going over his, he looked to his left where Katniss stood.

She smiled at him "Hey"

He smiled back "Hey"

She then nodded towards the couple "Weird isn't it"

He nodded "Yes and No"

Katniss chuckled "I know what you mean, I can't imagine him to being so" Katniss paused struggling with the right words "so, well sweet"

Peeta nodded in understanding, remembering his earlier train of thought "Yeah, can't picture him with-out her now"

Katniss chuckled "That sounds about right"

Her hand squeezed his after another moment of silence "It's going to be ok" Katniss nodded and looked to him with the same fierce, stubborn, determination, that associated with Katniss "No, it will be ok- good"

Peeta, in that moment, felt yes, it will be. He turned his hand around se he could hold her hand too and squeezed it. They had a long way to go and they didn't know what the future held, but Katniss was right it would be better; they'd make sure of it.

"Bout time that boy got out of the Zombie phase" Haymitch said, nodding his head slightly in the duo's direction, at the same time handing his now empty flask to Hazel, who did her magic business and vanished her mug and his flask. With what he'd seen so far and what he witnessed and heard two days ago, there was no denying Hazel's story and her magic. He was getting used to it not to mention, it was dead useful.

She nudged him in response and he sighed "Yes, your right, but the fact he is more positive now is good, even if it means he is a bit more boring now"

He smirked practically feeling her roll her eyes.

He wondered, if he'd be able to cope without her or would he spend the rest of his life in a drunken haze. It wasn't a solution, but it made the craziness that was the Capitol and the games easier to deal with. Having her with him, definitely made it easier to deal.

Yes, he still needed a drink, but it wasn't as bad as it was before and maybe one day he'd actually enjoy it. He pulled her in and held just that bit tighter.

It was a bloody miracle that she was here. Some mornings he'd still forget until he turned and saw who was by his side. Some days, despite her reassurances, he worried he'd wake up and find her gone or even worse she'd again vanish before his very eyes. But, she was back here with him and he'd never admit it, but it made him that little bit less cynical of the world.

 **...**

 **End.**

 **I had actually planned on it actually going through the second half of the battle and then have an epilogue tacked onto the end. Also, in my head Finick survived, because Hazel was there, but I couldn't slip that in, not to mention a few scenes I had wanted to add. However, this came out instead and I hope it was enjoyed.**


End file.
